Will You Stay Tonight?
by HappyKatcha
Summary: Can Heero muster up the courage to stay with the woman he loves for one night?


Will You Stay Tonight?

Authors Notes: I'm a horrible person… I broke my saying that I wouldn't post any fanfics while I'm in England. That I'd wait until April! Ah well, I was never known to follow the rules. *wink* So, yeah, because of popular demand from "Playing the Game" I have written another fanfic which is sorta like it. In this on they talk more, I suppose, and it isn't as mysterious. Well, you'll just have to see. Lyrics are "Vinyl" lyrics, I do believe. I found them on a search engine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and if someone were ever thinking that I'd be trying to make money off of it… they'd be as desperate as I am for a few bucks. (Or quid here)

Dedication: To my teddy bear, Ted. He was first best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will You Stay Tonight?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Here he comes again, Relena thought as she felt the cool wind touch her back. She never heard the patio door to her room open, but she knew he was here. He always came around this time. When she was fresh out of the shower, brushing her darkened honey locks. He liked the smell of her shampoo, she guessed. She liked to think he did, it was something to hold onto.

She kept brushing her hair as he approached her from behind. Closing her eyes, she felt his warmth on the back of her head. The hairs on Relenas neck rose as Heero came closer. She stopped brushing her hair and put the hairbrush down.

Without speaking, Heero put his hands on her shoulders, kneading out a full day of stress and pain in an instant. He had that way with her. Relena sighed happily under the warmth of his hands. Soon he stopped, putting hands on her biceps and pulling her up gently. Relena turned and faced him. His dark prussian blue eyes flashed with desire. The same lust, like every night he stepped into her luxurious, lonely bedroom. 

He captured her lips in his, still choosing not to speak. All the words were in his actions. Relena whimpered under his touch, under the kiss. It started to grow intense. Before it could get too out of control, Heero pulled away. He looked at the shorter woman again, the same lust and desire in his eyes. She stared back.

He led her to the bed, like every time he came. Relena was used to it, was used to the feeling. It felt like hours as their bodies joined in simultaneous joy, and they both cried out in their silent ways. Relena tried to hold onto him, but he rolled off after a few minutes. The blond woman watched as he pulled on his clothes and left, exchanging only a few words.

It was like that every time he came. Every time he stepped in those patio doors silently. Relena never had the heart to turn him away, she enjoyed these little adventures. She loved to have the man she loved beside her for the few moments that he decided to stay.

Every time he came, he left. Every time he came, she asked him to stay. Every time, he said he couldn't.

The nights passed. Relena started to get more and more wary about their night meetings. Was it right? He came, and then he left again, without a word of thanks. Was she being used? Was she just some kind of sextoy Heero could use whenever he desired? The diplomat in Relena was starting to get angrier every time he came.

The anger finally led up to one night. The one night when she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Will you stay tonight?" Relena asked, like every night, slipping her nightgown over her glistening body.

"I can't." Heero answered, pulling on his boots. "I have things to do."

Relena looked at him. He was so stoic about everything. But she loved him, and she didn't want him to get away now.

"What things do you have to do?" Relena inquired. Heero stopped tying his boot for a second, turning his head slightly towards Relena, not expecting the sudden question. It was totally out of their routine.

He shrugged his strong shoulders, going back to expertly tie his boots. He started to work on the other boot. When he was done with that,  He began to button up his shirt.

"I have work to do." Was all Heero decided to tell her. Relena shook her head.

"Who in his right mind has work to do in the middle of the night?"

Heero stopped buttoning his shirt. "I do." He said, his voice a little more harsh than he had wished it to be. Relena watched him stand up.

Heero started towards the patio doors, stealthily, like usual. Something soft hit the back of his head. He raised his hand to scratch his head and turned; looking down at the teddy bear he had once given Relena as a present lying on the ground, smiling up at him. Heero looked up at Relena. She kneeled on the bed, glaring at him.

"You… hit me." Heero said.

"Yes, I'm quite aware that I did." She answered in a tone that wasn't as friendly as he hoped it would be.

"Why?" Heero asked. He blinked a few times, staring back at the woman on the bed. She looked beautiful, even with her hair in disarray and her nightgown twisted. She looked like an angel.

"I have a few things I want to say to you, Mr. Yuy. Some things other than to ask you to stay." She hissed, standing up. She marched over to him, stopping inches from him. She looked up in his face. "You use me, I know you do. You use me like you use that stupid gun of yours! Sometimes a girl would like to feel appreciated. Not just used in the middle of the night like some whore you pay off the street."

"I don't use you." Heero answered, his voice still ever so monotone. Relena's eyes flashed.

"How can you be like that?" She screamed. "How can you be so calm about everything!?"

She started to pound on his chest. Heero didn't try to stop her; he let her small hands unleash their anger on his tough chest. He could take it; it wouldn't even leave a bruise in the morning. He watched as she broke down, crying and pounding on him.

"You use me! I'm nothing to you! Nothing!!" She cried over and over. Suddenly she stopped and backed away a few feet, staring at him. Heero watched her with nonchalant eyes.

Calmly, she raised his gun to point at his chest. Heero was suddenly on alert. How had she gotten the gun? Why was she pointing it at him? Heero glanced down at his belt, remembering how foolishly he left it out in plain view. To be taken away easily. 

Relena's wet eyes flashed with anger. If this was the only way he would see how she felt, so be it. He needed to feel her pain. She wanted him to feel her pain.

"What are you doing, Relena?" Heero asked calmly. She tightened her jaw.

"I'm not a whore, Heero Yuy. I don't like being used, and then left, every time you need your desires to be fulfilled." 

Heero shook his head. "I never called you a whore, Relena. I'd never even think of you that way." 

"Then why do you leave me every night? Why, Heero, why?" Tears coursed down her cheeks as she readjusted her grip on the gun. "I feel so empty inside, Heero. You come, and fill me with so much joy. Then you ruin it by leaving. You abandon me! I don't want me to abandoned again! You leave me all the time and I'm abandoned and lonely in this world! This fucking world." She clicked the safety off the gun. It had been ages since she had used a gun, but she didn't forget. "You'll never feel my pain. I know you won't, you never feel pain. But maybe a bullet will change that. Bullets can change the world."

Heero blinked thoughtfully. She was starting to frighten him, not just because he had a gun to his chest, but also because she was breaking down. Her heart was breaking. The woman he loved was falling apart.

"Give me the gun, Relena." Heero reached for the gun. "You don't know what you're doing."

Relena shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Heero Yuy. I know what I'm doing. It's way too clear now, I have a mission so much like your missions. I have to teach you a lesson, Heero. I'll never feel used again. And maybe you'll stay this time. Maybe…"

"Give me the gun, Relena, before you do anything stupid." Heero reached out for the weapon. 

Relena shook her head, tears spilling from her cheeks onto her arms and the floor. She tightened her grip on the gun, sniffling and staring at Heero with flooded blue eyes.

"Do you love me, Heero? Am I not just a tool to you?" Relena choked out. 

"Give me the gun." He took a step closer to her.

"Not until you answer my question!" Relena took a step back, bumping into the bed and stumbling.

Relena screamed as she pulled the trigger. The gray bullet whizzed past Heero's ear, he could hear it come and go, and planted itself in the wall. He still remained calm though; he had been shot at before. Relena stared at him, eyes wide with fright. The gun went limp in her hands. Heero took a couple steps forward, taking the gun into his hand gently and returning it to his belt.

Heero pulled on Relena's arm as she became limp, pulling her up into a tight embrace. She wound her arms around his strong body, crying into his shoulder softly. Heero buried his face into her hair, smelling the flowery shampoo. It was one of his favourite parts about the woman in his arms, the way she smelled. 

They stood together in each other's arms, Relena crying and Heero rubbing her back. Relena shook her head, pulling back from his shoulder to wipe her eyes. She laid her cheek on his chest. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Heero." Relena whispered. "I'm a horrible, horrible, terrible person."

"Don't say that, Relena. You're a wonderful person." Heero answered.

"I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just couldn't take it anymore." Relena sighed. "I just needed some questions answered."

Heero breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. She deserved to have her questions asked. Heero pulled back and looked into her innocent eyes. Her beautiful and innocent eyes.

"Relena, you're nothing like a tool to me. I didn't mean to make you think I use you." He told her. "You're just the woman I love."

Relena eyes filled with tears once more. But these tears were ones of happiness, not overwhelming pain. The blond woman pulled Heero into a hug again.

"I love you too, Heero. I love you so much." She whispered into his chest. "Heero… will you stay tonight?"

Heero didn't even have to think about the answer. He had known the answer since the first time she asked it.

"Yes, I'll stay tonight." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Talking round in circles trying to find the perfect words 

But they don't come to mind, they don't want to come to mind

Staying away from the subject hoping you might say it first 

There's a chance that you won't that I can't afford to take 

Seconds turn to minutes and the minutes turn to hours 

How the time slips away 

We've covered everything under the sun and now there's nothing else to say 

What do you say? 

It's time to go but it's too late to leave.

 So will you stay tonight? 

The End


End file.
